


doin' it right

by b0tticelli



Series: summer boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Estate Sale, Hickeys, I mean there's some plot, JohnJae fuck in Johnny's dead great aunt's home so what, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There's a silk robe involved, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: Jaehyun is dragged to an estate sale. It's sucks, but then he stumbles upon the most beautiful silk robe and also a really hot man.





	doin' it right

**Author's Note:**

> OK 1 sorry @ sar and stel for saying I was gonna make this concept a johnten but then turning around and making it...not :3c Inspiration hit me this weekend and before I knew it...this happened hehe. 
> 
> Potentially might turn this into a series and do a lil world building in the forms of one-shots, but we'll see b/c I have other fics to finish. This was fun to write, though, and a good break from my longer WIPs!! So, I hope you enjoy ;-) Also not beta'd so any mistakes are my own~
> 
> Happy easter if you celebrate. Jesus doesn't have to be the only thing rising today amiright? x
> 
> Title from a Daft Punk song, a song I definitely listened to on repeat while editing this.

Jaehyun wasn’t a person who contemplated murder often—especially not for petty reasons, but at this very moment in time, his mind was racing through several very dangerous scenarios involving his best friend, Ten. His glorious, Saturday morning was _supposed_ to go like this: sleep—through the whole morning—until that 1pm headache rolled around and forced him out of bed and to the fridge to finish off the pizza that’s been sitting in there for a few days.

Instead, he had Ten banging on his door at the wee hour of 7am, like a demon, until Jaehyun managed to croak a _fuck off_ . Only, that ended up being the wrong thing to say because Ten slammed open the door and dived onto Jaehyun’s bed like he was in the WWE. Ten was truly so _lucky_ Jaehyun hadn’t jerked off, or visited his Grindr hookup last night and had at _least_ had fallen asleep in his boxer briefs. Because—his next task was prying the blanket’s from Jaehyun’s half dead hands and announcing that they had _plans._

And because Jaehyun has about just as much spine as a jellyfish, he now finds himself waiting in a stupid line in front of a stupidly large house, standing next to a stupid Ten and his stupidly fond boyfriend, Hendery, at the stupidly bright hours of 8am, with the stupid sun already heating the midsummer air.

He doesn’t even know _why_ Ten insisted he tag along too (“Hendery wants to show me another part of his world, so I’m taking you with me in case it sucks!”). Jaehyun also doesn’t even know what a fucking estate sale is and how Hendery loves them so much if it means they have to get up right after the sun and stand outside for what feels like hours.

“It’s only been like 15 minutes, Jaehyun. They’ll let us in soon, I promise.”

Jaehyun lets out a huff, and then a polite smile when Hendery looks at him. Ten, he has no qualms with being a brat too. Hendery on the other hand, looks much too pure to even _think_ _about_ glaring at

(deep down, he knows, based on the pure fact that Ten and Jaehyun’s rooms are right next to each other and their apartment is nothing but thin walls, that it’s not always the case, but he is _not_ going to think about that now).

His burning ears indicate otherwise, but he keeps the thoughts to himself as he sips miserably from his iced coffee.

Finally, a middle-aged lady, with an upturned nose and a vibe Jaehyun did not appreciate upon first impressions, stepped out of the house.

“All prices are non-negotiable,” she begins, “If you see something you like, grab it. If it’s furniture, come find anyone in a pink button up to get a sticker to put on it. First come first serve, and all sales are final. Oh, and lastly, the sale is on the first floor _only,_ so please don’t venture upstairs. If you must use the bathroom, please use the guest one next to the kitchen.”

With that, two other pink button-up wearing ladies open the front doors. Hendery bats at Ten and Jaehyun’s shoulders eagerly.

“Prices are _so_ negotiable.” Hendery chirps, and Jaehyun can feel his sleepy, cold heart warming and waking up at his excitement, “Once we get inside, I’m gonna sweet talk one of the ladies into giving us a few stickers ahead of time. I know you guys have been wanting a new coffee table, hopefully you find one here you like!”

And then finally the line pushes forward and they shuffle inside the house. The interior welcomes them with cool, conditioned air and Jaehyun’s mood improves significantly. The inside of the home is just as extravagant as the outside, except everything seems to have a price sticker on it and angled in weird positions.

Hendery is out of sight the moment they walk into the living room, presumably going to do what he said he would, leaving them to fend for themselves.

They somehow end up in the living room. There’s a lot of dark, detailed furniture that isn’t really his style, but to his left two elder couples are arguing about who saw the love seat first.

“Uh,” Jaehyun says to Ten, who just shrugs in response. The browse the room a little lamely. There’s a nice piano sitting very lonely against one of the walls, and Jaehyun’s really tempted to start playing it in spite of the ‘DO NOT PLAY’ sign written in terrible block letters.

But before he can cause any chaos, spiny fingers dig into his shoulder to turn him, around. Hendery now stands in between him and Ten with bright eyes and a few sold stickers in the front of his short pockets.

“I got them!”, Hendery says brightly, “And oh my, God, Ten, in the garage, there’s boxes of beanie babies! You have to help me look in them because you know which ones I’m looking for!”

The smile on Ten’s face is disgusting and Jaehyun hates him but is also simultaneously very happy he’s found someone to be so terribly in love with.

“I’d love to,” he says, turning Hendery around in that direction and flipping Jaehyun off at the same time. Jaehyun wants to be offended, but given his thoughts, he knows he deserves it. “You coming, Jaehyun?”

The question is code for Don’t Tag Along I Don’t Want Your Loud Thoughts and Facial Expressions to Ruin this Sickeningly Sweet Time with My Boyfriend, Jaehyun knows that much, so he shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m gonna go see what they have in the kitchen.”

“Oh, I’m sure they have _lovely_ kitchenware!” Hendery encourages, and then he takes Ten by the hand and pulls him excitedly to the garage, sounding pretty hopeful about finding a Princess Diana bear.

Jaehyun sighs and walks around until he finds the kitchen. There’s kitchenware stacked and filling up the dining table. It’s all very ugly, in Jaehyun’s opinion, but he pretends to have interest in it for a couple moments before he gets bored. There’s a set of stairs that leads to the second floor and he’s tempted to go upstairs to explore, only he accidentally makes eye contact with one of the pink button up ladies. She seems to read his mind and gives him a weird squinty look before walking into one of the other rooms. For now, he decides to just leave the stairs be.

Eventually Jaehyun finds himself in a spare room near the kitchen that’s now being used as a makeshift clothing room. Racks of clothing line 3 walls and a long table littered in women’s shoes take up the 4th one. In the center of the room is a round rack that Jaehyun sifts through lazily while he browses through his phone with his free hand.

His perusing hand lands on something silky that then catches his eyes when he looks at it. It’s a short, light pink silk robe. Jaehyun tucks his phone away to pull it off the rack and inspect it more closely.

It’s long sleeved with off white lace on the wide cuffs. It was beautiful and it felt _expensive_ and Jaehyun wanted it.

 _“_ That’s an original La Perla.” A voice says at the door, “Made and handcrafted in Italy.”  

The voice startles Jaehyun slightly, but only because the only person in the room before was one of the pink button up ladies sitting in a corner on her phone. When he looks at the doorway, it takes all of his self restraint to keep any emotions from appearing on his face. Giving him a lookover was the _hottest_ man Jaehyun had ever seen. Jaehyun was suddenly very grateful that he blowdried his hair this morning. He probably looked a lot less impressive in his dark washed skinnies and light grey T-shirt, compared to the man in his very fitted slacks and white button up, though he didn’t seem to mind with the way he was regarding Jaehyun. And yeah—the man was totally checking Jaehyun out.

Jaehyun smiles, approaching the man while maintaining eye contact. When he’s standing directly in front of him, Jaehyun realizes that he’s eye level with his plump lips and sharp jawline.This, being fairly tall himself, sent a thrill down Jaehyun’s spine.

“The tags are still on it,” Jaehyun comments, cradling the silk robes in his hand, “The lady selling this would make way more by selling it online than here for $10.”

The man laughs, and when his lips settle into a smile, Jaehyun can’t help but stare at them.

“Well, it’s not like she’s here to make that determination, is she?” he replies.

Jaehyun tilts his head in confusion, bottom lip protruding out slightly. “Was the lady who let us in not the homeowner?”

The man raises a very perfect eyebrow.

“You do know this is an estate sale, right?”

Jaehyun raises one of his own.

“Yes?”

They stare at each other in silence for a moment before the man is smiling again, holding out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Johnny.”

Jaehyun looks down at his hand, taking note of the nice shape of his fingers before he grabs it in a handshake.

“Jaehyun,” he replies, letting his eyes travel up Johnny’s body before meeting his light brown eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaehyun,” Johnny says with the slightest tilt to his lips. Jaehyun hums in agreement, pulling to put his hand back down, only to have Johnny tighten his grip a moment longer before eventually letting go and sticking his hands in his pocket.

Jaehyun swallows, mouth feeling dry as he looks at him carefully.

“You know,” Jaehyun says slowly, looking down at the pink robe again, “I really want to try this on before I buy it.”

“Is that so?”

“That lady said people aren’t allowed upstairs, so I think that’ll be the best place for my privacy.”

Jaehyun slides past Johnny in the doorway, not missing a chance to grip his firm arm on the way out of the room. He looks back at Johnny, who’s staring at him in interest.

“I wouldn’t mind a little company though,“ Jaehyun says quiet enough for only Johnny to hear, pushing his hair back with his fingers, before letting it fall back into his eyes, “If you wanna meet me up there.”

And with that, he walks to the stairs in the kitchen and swiftly moves halfway up them when he sees the lady who squinted at him hadn’t come back yet. He pauses to look back at Johnny, who’s fortunately still watching him in apparent amusement. Jaehyun smiles at him with a bite to his lip, before he continues up and into a second living area.

The second floor looks a lot more lived in. It’s free of any neon stickers and furniture that was actually arranged for function. Jaehyun admires the room for a solid few seconds before he moves down a hall and enters the first room he finds. He leaves the door cracked open just enough that he’d hope Johnny would get the hint.

This room is far less furnished than the living room, but it at least had a decent size bed and night stand. Jaehyun hums in approval and notices a bathroom on the left. He smiles to himself and walks inside, quickly undressing until he’s just clad in his underwear. Jaehyun stares at himself confidently in the mirror and grabs the robe, slipping it on carefully. Jaehyun feels for the sash around his waist and ties it into a loose, lopsided bow. He admires how it looks on himself in the mirror and falls in love with how nice the fabric feels against his skin.

A moment later, Jaehyun hears the bedroom door creak open and someone step inside. For a brief moment he wonders how awkward this would be if it wasn’t Johnny, but then—

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun grins at the sound of Johnny’s voice that eventually slinks into something more knowing at the sound of him locking the door. He steps into the threshold between the bathroom and bedroom, leaning against the frame.

“How does it look, Johnny?” he asks innocently.

Johnny loosens the tie around his neck and it takes all of Jaehyun’s strength to not jump his bones right then and there.

“Very nice,” Johnny replies, setting the tie on the nightstand, “However I do have one little suggestion.”  

“Oh yeah?” Jaehyun stares at Johnny. At this point, all that seperates them is the giant bed in the room and Jaehyun really hopes they’ll both be on it within the next few minutes.

“It’s pretty short. I think to truly see how it would look, you should probably remove your underwear,” Johnny says, with a lick to his lips, “Since the black sort of clashes with the robe’s aesthetic.”

Jaehyun hums, pretending to contemplate it.

“You make a fair point,” Jaehyun replies, stepping back into the bathroom and out of sight again, “The pink looks really nice against my skin. And I feel really expensive in this.”

He quickly takes off his underwear and gives himself one last look over before stepping demurely into the bedroom. Jaehyun stops just inches from his side of the bed and looks at Johnny.

“How do I look now?”

Johnny crosses his arms, letting his eyes travel slowly down Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun feels his skin flush at the attention, the heat of arousal already pooling in his stomach, and watches Johnny expectantly.

“You look…” Johnny starts, before falling quiet for a moment, “I really want to wreck you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s on the bed in an instant, crawling toward Johnny.

“Well thank God for that,” he replies, “I wanted to suck your dick the moment I saw you downstairs.” He sits back on his haunches and looks at Johnny, resting his hands in his lap, waiting for permission to do anything.

Johnny’s hand moves to unbuckle his belt.

“Well then, who am I to stop you?”

Jaehyun surges forward, knocking Johnny’s hand out of the way to he can remove his belt. Before he can unbutton his pants, Johnny’s hand takes hold of Jaehyun’s jaw. It’s a gentle grip, but enough cause Jaehyun to pause and look up at Johnny.

“Don’t I get to kiss you first?”

The question was unexpected for Jaehyun, but who was _he_ to deny a pair of beautiful lips _._ He sits up properly, feet planted on the ground and legs bracketing Johnny. Jaehyun reaches up pulls him down by the collar and kisses him filthy without any preamble.

Jaehyun filters his fingers through Johnny’s hair until they grip the hair on the back of Johnny’s head as he licks into his mouth. Johnny makes such a pleased sound that goes straight to Jaehyun’s dick and it only urges him to pull the man closer—and then Johnny is pushing him further onto the bed and Jaehyun shifts so he’s lying back against the pillows.

He looks at Johnny who has his arms bracketed around either side of Jaehyun. They stare at each other with lust in their eyes and Jaehyun reaches up and begins to unbutton Johnny’s shirt.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Jaehyun says as he slides the shirt off his shoulders, admiring the golden hue of his skin compared to his own while his hands run down his arms, “You’re also really fucking hot.”

Johnny smirks into another heated kiss while Jaehyun makes work to unzip his slacks. He sticks his hand into his pants, thrilled at how hard Johnny already was. Jaehyun cups him through his underwear, and Johnny lets out a surprise gasp. He begins to grind into his hand and starts kissing along Jaehyun’s jaw and neck.

“You can mark me if you want,” Jaehyun purrs, letting his head roll to the side. He pulls his hand from Johnny’s pants so he can tug them off. Johnny sits up for a moment to quickly pull them all the way off and then in the next second his lips are back on Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun slots a leg in between Johnny’s to let him grind on it, which he does, slowly, as he nips and sucks hickeys against his skin. Jaehyun moans, his hands gliding along the taught muscles of Johnny’s back.

Johnny pushes the robe off Jaehyun’s shoulders, leaving another mark near the edge of his collarbone and pulls back slightly to stare at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles at the image of Johnny admiring his mouthwork, his breathing a little ragged. He knows how me must look already, skin flushed pink and hickeys purpling.

“You really like that, huh?” Johnny asks, sitting up and straddling Jaehyun’s hips, his fingers ghosting over the hickey on Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun nods, half smiling as he undoes the loose bow of the sash, letting the silk robe open up and reveal his nakedness.

His cock twitches as Johnny rakes his eyes up Jaehyun’s body, from his dick that was flushed and hard against his stomach, up to the fading hickeys along his torso and chest.

“A _lot_ ,” Jaehyun says, grinning at Johnny, playing idly with the sash, thinking how nice it would look tied around his wrists, “Don’t the hickeys look so pretty on my skin?”

Johnny hums, hovering over Jaehyun again. He stares directly into Jaehyun’s eyes as he takes Jaehyun’s dick into his hand. Jaehyun gasps, hips stuttering as Johnny begins to stroke him slowly.

“They’d look prettier if they were all from me,” Johnny eventually replies, using his thumb to smear the precum over the head. Jaehyun whines and thrusts into Johnny’s hand a little helplessly.

“B-by all means redo them and make them yours,” Jaehyun says, trying not to sound as flustered as he feels.

Johnny kisses him again on the lips and pulls his hand away. Jaehyun whines at the loss of contact, but then Johnny is mouthing at his right nipple and he can’t help but moan at the contact.

Jaehyun lets his eyes flutter shut as he finds his hands in Johnny’s hair again while Johnny grazes his teeth and tongue along the bud before switching to the other.

He can’t help but stutter out Johnny’s name, especially with the way he stares up at Jaehyun with a glint in his shiny eyes.

“What else do you like?” he asks Jaehyun, his hand rubbing at Jaehyun’s hip. “How else can I make you feel good?”

Before Jaehyun can answer, Johnny’s mouth his reworking a fading hickey just off of one of his pectoral muscles. His mind short circuits for a moment, and before he can mention the sash around his wrists idea he moans and—

“God, I’d really like you to fuck me,” he half slurs. Jaehyun immediately wishes he wouldn’t have said that because they’re in a strangers house and _why_ would there be lube in a mostly empty bedroom and there was _no way in hell_ he would ever consider using anything else as lube.

Johnny smirks up at him and Jaehyun pulls him up to catch his lips before he can reply.

“But I’m totally cool with just bumping uglies,” Jaehyun says a little stupidly, blaming the blood being at his dick instead of his brain (it’s the attempt at reassurance that counts, anyways).

Johnny laughs against his lips, hand reaching out somewhere toward the nightstand. Jaehyun tries to turn his head to see what he’s doing, but then Johnny kisses him with tongue and distracts him for a moment.

And then Johnny’s sitting up again. He holds out a condom and bottle of lube in front of Jaehyun’s face.

“I’d really like to fuck you, though.” Johnny tells him, “If you’ll let me.”

Jaehyun blinks at the lube and condom, then looks past them at Johnny. They stare at each other for a moment and then Jaehyun nods vigorously. They kiss some more while Johnny opens the bottle and then they pull apart so Jaehyun can get more comfortable.

In a last minute decision, Jaehyun gives sneaky smile before adjusting the robe back onto his shoulders and flipping over to get on his hands and knees.

He looks over his shoulder back at Johnny, letting his hair fall into his face. Johnny stares, biting chewing at his bottom lip, then sits up and moves closer, placing a hand on his the small of his back.

Jaehyun bites his own lip in anticipation, back arching a little while Johnny’s hand moves down to lift up the robe, his ass on complete display for him.

“So pretty like this, Jaehyun,” Johnny says, applying lube to his fingers. Jaehyun flushes proudly and finds himself grateful for the very long bath he took last night

(he initially had a Grindr meetup scheduled last night, but then accidentally ate too much of a special brownie and ended up falling asleep instead—sure he feels bad for standing the other dude up, but clearly fate had bigger and better things in store for him).

“How did you even know there was lube in th-there?” Jaehyun manages to ask just as Johnny circles a finger around the ring of muscle. He grips the bedsheets a little tightly.

“Well, luckily you chose the room that happened to be mine, so.” Johnny replies easily, sliding a finger inside Jaehyun, causing him to fucking _mewl._

Johnny begins moving his finger slowly, and Jaehyun feels his arms begin to shake at the intrusion. “Wait— _fuck_ —this is _your_ house?  You’re the one who’s—oh my god, Johnny, _yes_ —selling everything?” Jaehyun grits out, Johnny pushing the robe further up and attaching his lips to Jaehyun’s lower back, while he inserts a second finger.

“It _was_ my great aunt’s actually, until she died of course,” he murmurs against his skin, moving his fingers a little faster.

Johnny begins to scissors his fingers in a way that makes Jaehyun’s head spin and it takes him a moment to gather enough brain cells to reply.

“Sh-she’s dead?” He manages to say, voice shaking but Jaehyun’s past the point of being of feeling any embarrassment and instead just revels in the pleasure.

Johnny laugh and grazes his teeth lightly against Jaehyun’s skin, crooking his fingers at just the right angle that has arms giving out. Jaehyun finds himself leaning into his elbows, moaning a string of curses.

“Yeah. That’s kind of the whole point of an estate sale. Don’t feel bad though, she was a major bitch,” Johnny twists his fingers, expertly working Jaehyun open. At this point Jaehyun’s mind is too far gone to focus on the conversation at hand anymore.

“Oh my, God. Please fuck me,” Jaehyun whines, pushing back on Johnny’s fingers.

Johnny takes a moment to run his tongue along another hickey he’s most likely left under one of Jaehyun’s back dimples before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. Jaehyun is about to whine in protest and then he hears Johnny tear open the condom.

“Get on your back for me, yeah? I wanna see your pretty face when you come.”

And who was Jaehyun to deny the man such a request? He obeys and shifts on to his back easily after discarding the robe completely, happy to get a view of Johnny who was now completely naked. Jaehyun took great pleasure to see that Johnny’s dick was very much in proportion with the rest of him.

He lays back and let’s Johnny bend him easily at the knees and get into position. Jaehyun pushes his hair back and watches, feeling Johnny press against his entrance. His eyes flutter shut and can’t help but let his mouth fall open as Johnny slowly pushes into him. Jaehyun lets out a guttural groan as Johnny bottoms out, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

He gives Jaehyun a moment to adjust, which is all good and well but if Johnny didn’t move right this instant he was going to have to full on beg—and before any words can form on his lips Johnny _actually_ begins to move.

It’s oh so slow, but it’s a burn that Jaehyun revels in and he can’t but put his hands over his head as if they were being held there. He arches back at the feeling of Johnny’s hand against his hip while he begins to snap his hips a bit harder.

At this point Jaehyun can feel the sweat flattening his hair against his head and breathing becoming more labored. When Johnny thrusts in at just the right angle against his prostate he curses loudly, heels digging into Johnny’s back.

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny groans, his thrusts quickening in pace and becoming a little more uneven, “You feel so good—you _look_ so good under me like this, all pink and pliant for me like that robe you looked so good in. I should’ve used the sash to tie up your hands, you look like you’d love that, right?”

Jaehyun just nods because that’s all he can manage right now, biting hard at his bottom lip as Johnny hits his prostate again. His heels stop digging into Johnny’s back, and Johnny uses that opportunity to push Jaehyun’s legs more against his chest so he can lean down and capture Jaehyun’s lips in a sloppy kiss. He’s more or less panting against Johnny’s mouth, moans breathy when Johnny wraps his fingers around his cock.

Johnny strokes him in time with his thrusts, and Jaehyun can feel his stomach tightening.

“J-Johnny—“ Jaehyun chokes out, cueing Johnny to sit back up. He readjusts and slams into Jaehyun a few more times, thumbing at the slit of Jaehyun’s dick, then twisting his hand—and then Jaehyun comes with a moan of Johnny’s name surrounded by a clever string of curses, eyes shut tight and stars bursting beneath his lids. His own cum spills onto his torso and Johnny’s hand.

To his surprise, Johnny stills his movements even though he definitely hasn’t come yet. Jaehyun’s brain is still far too lost in the galaxy somewhere to form any words, but he opens his eyes enough to see Johnny staring at him.

“Can I come on your face?” Johnny asks, and fortunately Jaehyun’s desire is able to make him nod his head before his brain can catch up. Carefully, Johnny pulls out of Jaehyun. He lets out a weak groan and watches in wanton fascination as Johnny is careful to peel of his condom. Jaehyun watches Johnny run a hand lightly up Jaehyun’s torso before he’s scooting up and bracketing his legs around Jaehyun’s chest. It takes Johnny only one, two, three strokes before he’s coming on Jaehyun’s face. He closes  his eyes and opens his mouth just in time as he feels Johnny’s cum coating his face and lips.

As soon as Johnny finishes, Jaehyun opens his eyes to admire his spent dick and dart his tongue out to get a taste. Though he just came, his arousal perks up a little at the thought of sucking Johnny’s dick and letting him come in his mouth.

He wipes some of it off his eyelid and brings his fingers to his lips, this time looking up at Johnny’s face. Jaehyun holds his gaze while he licks the cum off his fingers, and then smiles coyly, patting Johnny’s thigh.

“I still wanna suck your dick,” he tells him, and Johnny laughs through a heavy breath before moving off of Jaehyun to lay next to him.

“If you give me a few seconds, I may be able to take you up on that offer.”

Jaehyun’s phone rings from the bathroom, but he’s far too spent and also lazy to get up and grab it, so he let’s it ring.

“That’s probably my friend Ten, the one who dragged me here,” Jaehyun says. It’s practically confirmed when afterwards he can hear the pings of text message notifications sound off back to back.

“Do you need to get back to them?” Johnny asks, voice smooth once again with his breathing stabilized.

Jaehyun shakes his head.

“Nah, if I don’t answer, they’ll just assume I ditched them. We’re all sober, so it’s no biggie. I’d much rather be here.” He glances at Johnny and his heart flutters a little weirdly when he sees the way he’s smiling at him. He can’t help but smile back, though somewhat shyly. “I mean, unless you’d rather I go.”

Johnny’s over him again in an instant, his eyes traveling from Jaehyun’s and down to the rest of his body before he presses their lips together.

“I’d much rather you stay,” Johnny says, then bites at Jaehyun’s lip and tugs it lightly, “If you think you can go another round.”

Jaehyun grins, “I’ll even let you tie me up. The sash or your tie, you pick.”

Obviously, Johnny picks the sash.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/botticeIIi)/ [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/suhweaterpawz). also, i have a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/b0tticelli). :~)


End file.
